An imposter among us
by DrawingScars
Summary: A mission, A contract has been signed. the dark lord is prepairing for war, and she is the grand weapon no one had forseen. DracoxOC HarryxGinny, might be some HermionexBlaise
1. Chapter 1

Wet, cold and dark that was the enviroment in the small cell she was locked up in. She could hear footsteps coming from outside, the rustle of the keys and the door slowly opening. Light swept into the small cell blinding her for a slight moment, a man with a white mask and a hood on over his head stood in the doorway.

"-He wishes to see you" the man spoke in a cold tone, roughly grabbing her by the arm he dragged her along. She looked around, to see if she could recognize where she was. They suddenly stopped infront of a door, the man whispered something and the door opened. A gush of warmness overwhelmed her.

The wall was in a emerald green, the carpet pitch black, a smell of wood reaked through out the hallway. She stumbled on the carpet and fell onto her knees. The man bit back a spiteful comment and pulled her up. They entered a dark room, peoples were sitting around a table, everyone turned to look at her, their gazes questioning. She looked at them, confusion settling in. Where was she? Why was she here? Who were these peoples? All thoes questions flew out her mind when she heard a raspy voice saying:

"-Ah, our guest has finally arrived". The voice filled the room she smirked as she realized who the voice belonged to. She raised her face and looked up at the far end of the table, were the man who had spoken was smiling playfully. His pale skin shining in the dark room, his piercing red eyes gleaming with evil and his dark robe hanging from him. She knew exactly where she was. She gave him a mocking smile and said:

"-So you found me, Tom"

* * *

The train whistled its last call, Harry, Hermione and Ron were rushing to get onto the train.

"-I cant believe you two were late, again" Hermione snapped, as they rushed to get onto the train. They quickly enterd and started to looking for a compartment they could settle into. Once they found the compartent Ron opened his mouth and said:

"-Hermione, we overslept, big deal." He then moved his gaze to the window, Hermione frowned at him and picked up her book and started reading. Harry sighed at his friends, Ever since they broke up they had been getting into small fights and it was starting to annoy him. He closed his eyes leaned his head against the window and let sleep overcome him.

In the far end of the train she sat reading her book, she could hear the door to her compartment open and a familiar smell of vanilla and mint filled the small space.

"-Hello Draco" She said without looking up from the book. Draco looked at the girl as he sat down.

She closed her book, layed it down besides her then moving her gaze to look into the stormy grey eyes of the young man sitting on the other side of the compartment.

"-What can i do for you?" she asked, and gave him a glance over. His hair had grown slightly hanging infront of his eyes, his face had filled out and his body had become more muscled.

"-He wanted me to give you this" He said and gave her the parchment, She grabbed it quickly and read it through. She let out a sigh rolling the parchment back up putting it on the table, she brought up her wand and put it on fire.

"-What did it say?" Draco asked curiously.

"-That is none of your business, Draco." She said, and moved her glance towards the window, it had started raining. The raindrops made their way slowly down the window. She moved herself closer to the window, leaning her head against it, she shiverd as the coolness hit her cheek. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Draco glanced over at her, she was a beauty. Short and slim, her lips formed into a pout, her silky red hair falling around her face, her skin slightly toned.

He smiled and shook his head, she was way out of his league and he knew it. But that didnt mean he wouldnt have his way with her. He picked up the book that layed beside her and started reading it. Still with that one question that haunted his mind. What did the dark lord want from her?

* * *

Harry felt someone nudge him, he opend his eyes looking around, seeing Ron.

"-What?" he asked in a groggy voice as he moved himself into a sitting position.

"-We are almost there, you should change into your robe." Ron said and sat himself back down, Harry looked to his left to see that Hermione was gone.

"-Where did Hermione go?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"-She had to go to The Heads compartment" Ron mumbled and stared out the window. Harry looked at his friend, shook his head and made his way to change into his robe.

Walking down the aisle he looked down on the floor thoughts running through his head. Just as he looked up he saw a flash of bright red and a sudden contact before it was gone. He looked down on the floor and saw a girl sprawled on the floor. He was momentarly chocked before he sprung into action, he bent down and asked her:

"-Are you alright, i wasnt watching where i was going." The girl groaned and rubbed her head, she looked up and her pitch black eyes met his green ones. _(The boy who lived) _she thought, she quickly put a smile onto her face and said:

"-Yes im fine, i wasnt looking where i was going either" Harry smiled back at her and helped her up. He looked her up and down, she was like nothing he had ever seen before, her beauty left him speachless. The jolt of the train stopping had them crashing into each other again, the girl looked up into Harry's eyes. She gave him a last smile apologized again, turned around and started walking towards the nearest exit.

"-Wait, whats your name?" Harry called after her, the girl turned around looked at him, gave him a playfull smile and said:

"-You will find out, in time". Then she got off the train, making her way to the carriages. Harry smiled and shook his head. _(This was going to be an interesting year)_ he thought and made his way off the train to find his friends.

* * *

So first chapter and first fanfic, do leave reviews and tell me what i can improve and so :) Please and thank you! /Scars


	2. Chapter 2

She got off the train and saw all the students rush towards the carriages, she looked around to see if she could find Draco. At the far end of the platform she saw a flash of the silver blonde hair that belonged to him.

She started to make her way towards him, but she got stopped by professor Flitwick.

"-Professor Mcgonagall has arranged for you to go with the first years on the boat, miss. Please follow me"

The professor motioned for her to follow him, she sighed and turned around to see if Draco was still there, but the blonde boy was no were in sight. She turned back towards where the professor once stood, but he had started making his way towards the dock. She quickly rushed to keep up with him as they made their way to the awaiting first years.

They met up with the first years and Hagrid by the dock, the first years were already getting onto the boats. Professor Flitwick walked over to Hagrid and explained the situation, Hagrid glanced over at her and nodded down at the professor. She looked over at them a questioning look upon her face, Hagrid motioned for her to come over. She made her way over to them, Hagrid held out his huge hand for her to shake, she grabbed onto it and put a smile on her face.

"-Im Hagrid, the key and ground keeper of Hogwarts, i will also be your teacher in Care of Magical Creatures." She smiled up at him and shook his hand.

"-Pleasure to meet you professor" She said, Hagrid gave her a smile and helped her get onto one of the boats.

When everyone had made their way onto the boats they took off towards the school, the first years in the boat with her were giving her weird glances. She looked over at them and raised her eyebrow, one of them opened up their mouth and asked her:

"-Why are you on the boats with us?" A small playfull smile appeard on her lips and she smiply said:

"-If you have to ask, you're not smart enough for the answer" the first year who had spoken to her was a short little boy, with a mop of brown hair and green eyes. The boy glared at her and angrily said:

"-I am smart, and theres no need for you to be so rude!" Her smile widened into a mocking one and simply said:

"-Is it smart to talk back to someone who has more knowledge of magic than yourself?" She looked down to her hand where her wand had appeard, the boy looked at it too, gulped and immediatly fell silent. She gave him one last glance and turned her attention to the approaching castle. The lights coming out from the dark castle windows made it look even more magical. _(So this is Hogwarts)_ She thought and a small smile played across her lips.

They made it to the docks and everyone got off the boats, they were standing abit away from the Whomping Willow, Hagrid pointed towards the huge scary looking tree and said:

"-So kids, not to scare you or anything but dont ever go near that tree." A girl with long black hair spoke up, and asked:

"-Why? Whats so dangerous about that tree?" Hagrid looked down at the little girl gave her a nervous smile and said:

"-Well, im not going to go into details, but just trust me on it." The girl shrugged and they all started to walk towards the castle.

* * *

Harry watched the girl as she got off the train, his thoughts swirling around. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to find out who she was, one way or another. He looked down on the floor were his school robe still layed, he picked it up and quickly put it on over his clothes and made his way off the train.

Once he got off the train he looked around the mass of students running around, he saw the girl walking with professor Flitwick towards the dock. (_She most definitely is not a first year, then she must be a new student.) _He thought.

He heard his name being called and scanned the crowd to see who was calling for him, he saw Ron waving at him to come over. He took one last look at the girl, before he made his way to Ron and his other friends.

"-Where did you disappear to?" Ron asked as they got onto the carriages, Harry pondered if he should tell them about the girl he met or if he should just let them wait and meet her themselves. He looked around and realized everyone was looking at him, he shrugged and said:

"-Nowhere Ron, just lost track of time" The answer was acceptable because Ron turned his attention to a fellow gryffindorer named Seamus Finnigan. Harry stared down onto the floor of the carriage his mind filled up with images of the girl, questions going around in his head.

The movement of the carriage made him snap out of his thoughts and he joined in on the conversation Seamus and Ron were having. Hermione was watching him with suspicion in her eyes, she knew he had lied to Ron, but Ron being as oblivious as he was didnt notice it. She would make sure to talk to Harry about his lie later on in the common room.

The ride to the castle was short, they jumped off the carriages and made their way towards the Great Hall, where they would await the first years. The students quickly got sorted down by their tables and voices filled the hall as everyone started chatting with each other, talking about their summers and how much they had missed each other.

Harry looked up to the teachers table and to the middle were Dumbledore was supposed to sit, in his place was instead his Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor, professor Mcgonagall. She looked the same as she did last time he had seen her. Only difference was that instead of wearing her black robe, she had put on her emerald green one. He moved his gaze towards the teacher he never liked, professor Snape. His black eyes was scanning the hall, it almosted looked like he was searching for someone. Then his gaze snapped onto Harry, black met green for a second before his eyes started to wander towards the Ravenclaw table.

Mcgonagall stood up and the whole hall went silent, she opend her mouth and said:

"-Id like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you can see professor Dumbledore is not here with us tonight. He had urgent matters to handle at the Ministry, and he will be back tomorrow. Now the sorting shall begin." She said and sat down in the chair and the large doors of the hall opened up and the first years came walking in.

* * *

Second chapter, do leave reviews on what i can improve. or if you just want me to write longer chapter ^v^ /Scars


	3. Chapter 3

They stood waiting outside of the Great Hall, she looked around at all the nervous first years. Most of the girls were playing with their hair, while the boys mostly looked around and took in the view of the entrance they stood in. Suddenly professor Flitwick's voice was heard and he said:

"-Okay, students get in line of two and two. We will be going into the hall in a moment, But before we go in i will explain to you whats going to happen. You will be walking to the end of the hall, when i call your name, you will step up and sit down on the chair. I will then put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" The students moved into place, she sighed and placed herself besides one of the girls, the large doors opened and they started walking in.

* * *

Draco sat by the Slytherin table. Blaise on his right side and on his left Theodore Nott. Pansy was sitting infront of him, playing with her hair and having a heated discussion with Daphne Greengrass. He looked around to see if he could see her, but she was no were in sight. He turned his attention towards Blaise and they started talking about quidditch.

"-What did you have in mind about the team this year Draco?" Blaise asked, knowing his place as a beater was secure. Draco shook his head and said:

"-I dont know yet, but you are going to be a beater, so dont worry about that." Blaise nodded and turned his attention towards the teacher's table when he heard Mcgonagalls voice. Draco however, paid no attention to it, his mind occupied with quidditch plans, and how slytherin for once would beat gryffindor. A sneer appeard on his face as he looked towards the gryffindor table, and seeing the pitch black hair of Potter.

_(The-boy-who just wouldn't die)_ he thought and snickered quietly to himself. Mcgonagall stopped talking and the large doors of the Great hall opened, and the first years walked in.

_(And so it begins)_ He thought and a smirk appeard on his face.

* * *

They walked into the hall, she looked around at all the students. She could see the confusion on all of their faces. They made it to the end of the hall, and as professor Flitwick said, the chair was there along with the sorting hat. She turned her head towards the slytherin table and locked eyes with Draco, she gave him a small smile, which he half returned. She turned her attention back towards the sorting and breathed in and out to calm herself.

Student after student went up and sat on the chair, hat being placed on their head and they got sorted. She sighed and started playing with her hair until her name was called.

"-Hallie Valera" Everyone turned their attention to her, she looked around and turned back to the chair and the professor. She took a few steps forward turned around and sat down on the chair.

The sorting hat was placed on her head and it spoke:

"Ah, very clever, yes, clever indeed. But something else is there, hunger for more power. A slight darkness comes around you. But what house to place you in, i think it will be...SLYTHERIN"

She let out a sigh of relief, as the slytherin house clapped for her, She got off the chair and took a quick glance towards the teacher's table, black met black and she gave him a mocking smile, before she made her way over to Draco and the rest of them.

The rest of the sorting went smooth and rather fast, and soon Mcgonagall stood up again, she started speaking:

"-Id like to remind the first years that the Forbidden Forest is as said, forbidden. Also if you are caught out after curfew you will recieve detention, and points will be deducted from your house. Id also like to remind the prefects to lead their respective houses to the common rooms after the feast, and give everyone the password. Id also like to congratulate Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor for making Head girl this year, and also Mr Blaise Zabini of Slytherin for making Head boy. Id like both of you to wait outside the hall for me after the meal. Now that, that's been said, enjoy the meal and the rest of your evening." With that said Mcgonagall sat down and the food appeard on all the tables, and a slight "wow" was heard throughout the hall as the first years took in all the food.

Hallie filled her plate with food and started eating, Draco looked at her and asked:

"-How did you get to the castle? I didn't see you get off the train" She looked up at him, and simply said:

"-Professor Flitwick came and got me, i had to ride in the boats with the first years." Draco gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to Blaise. Hallie's gaze went over the hall, taking in her surroundings once more, she gave a slight sigh and poked the food on her plate.

* * *

Harry looked over at her sitting besides Malfoy and Nott, of all the houses she could have been sorted into, she got sorted into slytherin. Hermione noticing his stare at the slytherin table followed his gaze and what she saw made her drop the fork she was holding.

Ron looked up from his plate, Ginny stopped talking to Lavender and Parvati, they all looked at Hermione with confused looks upon their faces.

"-Hermione, whats wrong?" Ginny asked with a concerned voice, Hermiones mind was racing with questions, trying to find an answer for all of them. _(what was she doing here?)_. A gentle shake to her shoulders made her snap out of her thoughts, she quickly looked to her right to see who had shaken her, seeing it was Ginny, she realized they were all looking at her except for Harry. She got a smile onto her face and quickly said:

"-Oh nothing, i just rememberd something i have to do" Ginny nodded and turned back to Lavender and Parvati, Ron shrugged and started devouring the food again. Hermione looked at him, in disgust and pushed away her plate. She moved her gaze back towards her and then to Harry, she nudged him and his gaze snapped down to hers.

"-What Hermione?" he asked.

"-Why are you looking at the new girl?" she asked. Harry froze for a second trying to come up with an answer, he opened his mouth and closed it. Hermione raised her eyebrow awaiting her answer, Harry then proceeded to say:

"-She just looks interesting." Hermione squinted her eyes in suspicion, she decided to let it go and turned around to join the conversation the girls were having.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, and scratched his head, he sent the red-head one more glance before he started talking to Ron about quidditch.

* * *

The feast was soon over and it was time for everyone to make their way towards the common rooms, Draco and Pansy led the slytherins towards their common room in the dungeons.

"-Alright, this is our common room, remember how to get here, if not ask the teachers, another slytherin memeber or us." he said and pointed to himself and Pansy.

Hallie rolled her eyes at him and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, Pansy cleared her throat and said in her high pitched voice:

"-Also remember what professor Mcgonagall said, don't be out after curfew, don't go into the forbidden forest. Now the password for the common room is Pure, remember it cause you will need it to get in." With that she turned around said the password and the wall swung open, revealing a passage leading into the common room.

The room was dungeon like, green lamps and chairs. The dungeon was decorated with black and dark green leather sofas, skulls and dark wooden cupboards. There was a fireplace by the left side of the common room, a study table by furthest into the room, some bookshelves and the notice board. Draco waved for them all to come in, the first years had their mouths open while Hallie was astonished by the grand view, the room had a green tinge to it, probably cause of the lake, considering the dungeon was part under the lake.

"-This is the notice board, everything you need to know will be posted here" Draco said, the first years looked towards the board and then back at Draco.

Pansy opened her mouth and said:

"-The boys dorm is up the stairs and to the left, the girls the same way but to the right. If you have any questions feel free to ask us" The students nodded and made their way around the common room, Draco sat down in one of the couches and Hallie moved into an armchair besides him.

"-So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" he asked and looked her over, Hallie looked at him and said:

"- Its grand, a lot more than i expected." Draco got a smirk on his face.

"-Yeah, it has that effect on you at first, but after the first week you just don't notice it anymore."

Halli gave him a small smile and nodded, she looked around again, before she got up. Draco got a confused look on his face and asked:

"-Where are you going?" Hallie turned around and smiled down at him.

"-We have classes tomorrow Draco, where do you think im going?" With that said she turned back around and made her way towards the girls dorm.

Draco watched her disappear up the stairs, he laid back down on the couch and let out a sigh, he laid there thinking for a moment, before he made his way towards the boys dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise where standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for professor Mcgonagall, Hermione took a glance over to Blaise, taking in his form.

"-Its quite rude to stare, is it not Granger?" Blaise looked over at her their eyes meeting for a second before Hermione looked away a blush appearing on her face, Blaise let out a chuckle and a grin made its way onto his face. Right in that moment professor Mcgonagall walked out to them.

"-As you both know, the Heads share a common room and a bathroom, but you will have separate bedrooms. Now follow me and ill show you the way" Professor Mcgonagall started making her way up the stairs, a blushing Hermione and a grinning Blaise following close behind her.

They walked all the way up to the 5th floor, and stopped in front a painting of a snake and a lion, Mcgonagall turned around and handed them both a parchment.

"-That is your patrol schedule, the password is Unity. You will be called to professor Dumbledore's office once in awhile to discuss the dances Hogwarts will be having. Also as your first Head assignment you are to make up a schedule for all the prefects, more assignments will appear on your notice board. That is all i believe, have a good night sleep, and i will see you both in the morning."

With that said she walked off in the direction they had come, Blaise turned to Hermione and then towards the painting. He said the password and the painting swung open, they both walked through the passage leading them into the room. Hermione's jaw litterly hit the floor at what she saw.

The walls were in a deep dark red color, the floor covered in black wood, the couches held the color emerald green, and the armchairs were in a mixture of silver and red. The notice board was in gold, and the bookshelves was in black too. The study tables were also in black, but with a splash of gold on them.

"-Wow." Hermione breathed out, Blaise couldn't help but smile at her reaction, she had obviously never experienced the benefits of being rich and living like this.

Blaise made his way towards one of the couches and sat down, he looked over at Hermione and motioned for her to sit down.

"-Okay Granger, to make everything fair for everyone with these patrol schedules, i think we should make sure it doesn't clash with quidditch practise." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"-We should invite the prefects from ravenclaw and hufflepuff and find out when their quidditch practise are. Considering you probably already know the slytherin one and i can easily find out the gryffindor one." Blaise nodded, stood up and said:

"-Well i guess we could get to this tomorrow during a break or something. And if that is all i think i will be making my way to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Granger." He walked over towards the door that read Head Boy, and entered. Hermione looked after him until the door shut. She moved her gaze towards the windows, it was pitch black outside and it had started raining. She let our a sigh and stood up making her way to her bedroom to get some sleep before tomorrows classes.

* * *

Id like to apologize for the long wait! been busy with school, and ive also lacked inspiration to write x.x, but never the less, here you have the 3rd chapter! Enjoy! and do leave reviews if you want me to continue :) /Scars


End file.
